masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrival
Delete Proposal So there are a number of issues I have with this, mainly being that we have very little information on this, and extremely little, if any, reliable information. So until we have something much, '''much' more solid, I vote delete on this. If necessary we can recreate it when we have more reliable information as the information we have is unreliable and the information is itself based on conjecture. And that might be a while to get that reliable information. The only source for this right now wouldn't be a reliable source under any other circumstances. Lancer1289 20:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I am forced to agree. Regardless if this was intentional or not, it's just speculation upon speculation upon a glitch. If the name does in fact turn out to be "Arrival", then, whatever. For now, let's can it. Also, this whole thing started with some screen shots. For all we know, those could have been faked. I'd like to add for the record that no BioWare employee has commented on the two, yes TWO threads in the official BioWare forums dedicated to this. Tanooki1432 21:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that saved me looking through the remaining ones. I know about this one, but what's the other one? Either way I do have agree, speculation on top of speculation. Lancer1289 21:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Here. Oh, and look: now we speculate on the achievement. Good grief. One little thing appears and everyone has an orgasm over it. Getting sidetracked here, just for s***s and giggles, I want BioWare to NOT call the DLC Arrival. Call it anything else. Call it "Fun Times in a Flower Garden" for all I care, but I want to see the reaction of the fanbase if it's NOT called "Arrival". Tanooki1432 21:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Support deletion. At this point, all we can do is speculate on the nature of "Arrival". -- Commdor (Talk) 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) A mod on BSN: "More info as soon as I get a green light from PR and Marketing I promise! (it's a holiday here today)". Prismvg 21:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict)Ok problem and one that will make this delete proposal go away. Mr. Jesse Houston has commented here about two things, #Statement: "Looks like BioWare has some 'splaining to do" Mr. Houston: "No" #Statment: "This leak was probably intentional, and they are probably looking/reading this thread and smiling at how everyone is so excited." Answer: "yes" You can read the full comment on the link. So this is curious. It looks like the pack is named "Arrival" and information is coming up. I'm not sure if that qualifies as confirmation, but it is certainly more definite than other things. The other things, not met our guidelines. Lancer1289 21:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Further comment by Mr. Houston. Apparently they thought the trophies would be invisable with the update and they weren't. So comments on this. Personally I think this is gives it enough for it to say. Lancer1289 21:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::So do you withdraw the deletion proposal, or are you going to continue holding the vote? Since this is looking more or less official, I'll change my vote if need be. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I'm withdrawing it given that we do have confirmation, but little confirmed information. However it is enough based on what we did for the other major packs, Overlord and LotSB. I just keep forgetting to take down the delete tag when I make edits. Lancer1289 21:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Now I know why I steer clear of the official forums... Some of the posts there... Am I like the only one who does not wet himself whenever new information about his favorite games is released? Or is it just that most people who use official forums fall under the "Fandumb" category? Please note, I said MOST. Not all or everyone. I'm sure there are some people on those forums that I could carry a conversation with. Tanooki1432 21:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just about it seems when it comes to the forums. I was skeptical and yet the only thing I have to say now is that I'm looking forward to it, but I'm not going to go around like a gossip machine or jump up and down like a child. News is news and while it is good news, some people do tend to go overboard it seems. Lancer1289 22:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Trophy descriptions Regarding the ME2 PS3 trophy descriptions which fueled this hullabaloo, should we incorporate those into the wiki at all (add them to this article or Achievements), or wait? -- Commdor (Talk) 22:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :As I just have to run out the door in a minute for about a half hour, right now I have to say wait for confirmation via Xbox 360 achievements. Those may not be the final descriptions yet, as we don't have an official description yet either, so I say hold off for the moment. Lancer1289 22:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Whether the final descriptions or not (although it seems strange to say that there are not, given that we have no reason to think that), they are still extra information which is valuable to the article. --Flower of Pock-Lips 22:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Re: This revert, there has been no decision to wait on the trophy descriptions, just the opinion of a single user, which does not a consensus make. And considering that Amanda Kenson is explicitly referenced in the trophy descriptions, I would say that there is very little doubt that the CDN report has to do with the content of the DLC. --Flower of Pock-Lips 22:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm going along with Lancer here, so that's two in favor of waiting. And since adding this information is under discussion, you do have to wait until the discussion concludes before you can add it. As for the CDN report, all that links it to this DLC is Dr. Amanda Kenson. We have no evidence as yet that anything or anyone else in the report will also be featured in this DLC, or that the report itself is pertinent. Even if it was, we wouldn't add the report to this article per established guidelines for organizing DLC pack articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed most of that was completely unnecessary. We don't need the entire CDN report, nor do we need the fact that a week of CDN will precede the release. Also note that goes against standards for DLC pages. The description comes from the BioWare. Your description was not from the BioWare site. We should wait until we have a lot more information about this before doing anything further. Lancer1289 23:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Whether it fits with established guidelines or not, we cannot simply ignore the information just because you aren't sure where to put it on the page. The achievements and newspost are both important bits of information about something that we otherwise know very little about. We can't just sit on that information - when the end-user comes to this page, they will expect to be able to read everything we currently know about the DLC. --Flower of Pock-Lips 10:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So if something goes against the guidelines, and if it fits what you want, then it should go in? That's exactly what you said. If you want it, then it should be in the article, no matter what our established guidelines and standards say. Yeah that just doesn’t work very well. We have guidelines and standards that have been established for DLC pack pages, and Achievements aren't part of it. No other DLC page has the achievements listed, nor will they be listed. Right now, we can't confirm the information and it will be removed until we can confirm it, it will be removed for unsourced information, and because it is in the incorrect article. What is there is what we know and we will not make an exception from the guidelines for one pack. We don't list achievements on any other page, and again we will not make an exception for this one instance. Lancer1289 14:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) PS3 exclusive? Does anyone else have a bad feeling that this is going to be a ps3 exclusive? :I have no feelings on that what so ever. I doubt that it will be a PS3 exclusive as the only thing BioWare will accomplish is angering, and possibly losing, their loyal 360 and PC fan base. I also doubt it will be a timed exclusive as well. BioWare just wouldn't do that. Lancer1289 04:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit Conflict) Why would it be? Pretty sure BioWare's said that no DLC would ever be exclusive to a specific version. And BioWare wouldn't disappoint the PC and Xbox 360 fanbase that have been loyal to the ME franchise since it debuted. I'd be very, very surprised if Arrival is even a timed exclusive. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Insert Here's a source for the DA2 insert if someone wants to add it: http://www.strategyinformer.com/news/11294/dragon-age-ii-unboxing-reveals-mass-effect-3-arrival-dlc --- 23:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's already been decided that the insert that came with Dragon Age II could refer to either the DLC or ME3 itself. It's purely speculative as to which one it's alluding to. It would be better to keep it out of the article entirely until it's confirmed that the insert was in reference to one or the other. '(Talk)' '(Requests)' 00:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::And that about sums it up. The bottom line is that it is pure, raw, uncut speculation. We know that Arrival is the name of a DLC pack, ''but we '''also' know that the Reapers will attack Earth, by 'arriving' in the Milky Way at some point during ME3. The gist of it is, that if it continues to be added, it ''will continue to get deleted as speculation as it is vague as to what exactly it is referring to. This DLC pack, or Mass Effect 3, to which is the insert referring to? We may never know. Lancer1289 00:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC)